


Improbable love

by Dark_Raven666



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Raven666/pseuds/Dark_Raven666
Summary: Dark pays his secret lover a visit.





	Improbable love

**Author's Note:**

> Very old one-shot, like, I wrote it in 2012 and have been to lazy to edit it since. Feel free to leave con-crit and tell me if you spot spelling/grammar errors, English is my second language so there are bound to be a few.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> "abc" is talking  
> 'abc' is thinking

Dark throws himself out of the window, the painting clutched in his hand. He makes his way to the Niwa household to seal and drop off the Hikari artwork. When his task is completed, he takes to the air once more. He closes his eyes for a moment as he flies through the night to enjoy the calm atmosphere and make sure his tamer is locked away for the impending encounter.

“You’re late, Mousy.” Dark lands softly and appraises the other. “I know; the painting was being a pain in the ass.” The other smiles lightly and shakes his head, his long blond hair swaying with the motions of his head. “All Hikari art is a pain. But what happened to make you almost 20 minutes late?” Dark sighs and sits on the railing he had been leaning against since the start of their conversation.

“It decided to take Daiki and Emiko hostage. I only managed to seal it after tackling it, bowling over Daiki and Emiko at the same time I did. Even after tackling it I had trouble to keep it pinned down. Sorry for being late, again.” The other hums thoughtfully moving closer to the thief before twining his arms around Dark’s neck. “It’s alright. You just need to make it up to me.” The blond whispers into the thief’s ear, licking the outer shell. Dark smirks and places his hands on the other’s hips. “Of course, anything for my angel.” Dark says huskily as he slowly manoeuvres them into the bedroom that is connected to the balcony they are standing on. The other blushes prettily and Dark captures his lips in a hot kiss, causing the other to moan lowly.

They collapse on the bed without breaking their kiss for even a second. In the end Dark reluctantly breaks the kiss because they still need to breathe. Dark sits back on his heels for a moment to simply look at his lover spread out beneath him. “God Krad. You’re beautiful.” Krad simply smiles and shuffles up to the headboard. Dark smirks and crawls forward to hoover over Krad for a moment before claiming the other’s lips in a demanding kiss once more. 

Krad’s cross and hair tie are the first things to go. The rest of their clothes are quick to follow. “Dark.” Krad moans, weaving his hands into Dark’s hair as Dark kisses his way down his neck and chest. Krad drags Dark from his right nipple and pulls him into a kiss and bucking against Dark’s hips. “Need you, Dark.” Dark smirks and holds three fingers to his other half’s lips. “Suck.” Krad obediently takes the fingers into his hot, wet cavern and sucks them as he swirls his tongue around them. Dark lets a quiet groan slip past his lips at the sight and feeling of Krad sucking on his fingers, wetting them for what’s to come.

When he deems them wet enough he takes them out and lightly glides them over Krad’s body, barely touching his skin, causing the white angel to moan and arch his body into the touch. The moans become louder as he feels the fingers pressing against his entrance. Dark smiles and nibbles on his lover’s earlobe as he pushes the first two fingers inside the willing body under him. 

Krad moans loudly and tries to get the fingers deeper inside him as Dark thrusts and scissors them to prepare him. After a bit, Dark adds a third finger, continuing to stretch his lover so it won’t hurt his lover too much when he enters him. At the thought of thrusting himself into the hot tight passage of his lover Dark can feel himself grow even harder then he already is.

Dark snaps back into the present as Krad digs his nails into his back and twines his legs around Dark’s waist. “Need you, Dark, fuck me…” Krad breathes into his ear before biting the lobe. Dark groans and removes his fingers, making Krad whine at the loss, before rifling though the nightstand for the lube.

Dark quickly pours some of it on his straining cock and slips between his counterpart’s bent and parted legs. Grabbing both legs and hoisting them on his shoulders, Dark grabs Krad’s hip with one hand and positions his throbbing cock at Krad’s entrance with the other. Looking into Krad’s eyes, waiting for his okay, Dark starts to push his member past the tight ring of muscle and forces his way in to the hilt.

Dark places his forehead on Krad’s shoulder and moans at the heat and tightness surrounding his straining member. After several moments of catching his breath and trying to relax his muscles, Krad bucks his hips for Dark to move. Dark pulls out until only the tip is still inside and slams back in, causing Krad to let out a moan that borders on a scream. Dark smirks, knowing he has found his lover’s prostate, and starts pounding into the tight heat.

After they both finally fall over the edge, Dark slowly pulls out, causing Krad to moan softly, and lays down next to the other. Krad immediately turns to Dark and lays his head on the fallen angel’s shoulder, who then wraps his arms around the exhausted blond.

Right before Krad drifts off to sleep he kisses Dark’s tanned chest. “I love you. I hate the fighting and having to hurt you.” He murmurs sleepily. Dark kisses the crown of his head softly and whispers. “I love you too.” Knowing that Krad is already asleep, Dark sighs and murmurs softly. “If we weren’t stuck in our eternal roles of hunter and thief, I would gladly steal you away.”

An hour before dawn, Dark leaves the comfortable bed and his slumbering lover. Kissing Krad’s forehead, Dark collects his things and moves out onto the balcony.

Smiling sadly, he stretches his wings and returns to the Niwa household to fall back into the familiar routine of teasing Daisuke, stealing rampant Hikari artworks and fighting the one he has loved for more then 400 years.

‘Yep,’ Dark thinks, ‘Just the same old routine.’


End file.
